


Swagtastic

by spikefallsteve (hypersugarroxy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/spikefallsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of a prompt and a typo, I present...something<br/>(placing here for archival purposes; i keep losing it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swagtastic

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Hey, I missed you. Now write me smut >:D"  
> I don't know what happened from there

swedne came home from his day at the disco. he was more than a little surprised to see sensei there on the couch, wearing his boxers & seductively eating an otter pop.

‘sensei, wh’t'r u doin’?’ sdwene asked.

flower petals blew from no where as sensei looked up dramatically. ‘waiting on sempai to notice me.’

’s'mp'i?’

'you. didn’t you read the porno script?’

swedn took his script from his poket. ‘oh, r’t.’

he picked sensei up in his arms & carried her to the table. he placed her gently down like a gentleman. then he crawled on the table.

'i'lll not’s u r’t now.’

'ooh, mr. ox, ooh,’ sensei gasped, copying a long dead internet meme about  _pride & prejudice_

then he did her in the booty. he forgot to reomve his leisure suit but that’s ok bc his boner punched a hole through it. his afro bounce rhythmically with their movement. they were loud & the downstairs neighbor did that thing with the broom on the ceiling.

they both came & the table broke, sending them both to the floor. he looked around.

'i c'n get a new on’ at ikea.,’ he said. the thought of cheap furniture assembly only turned sensei on again.

'i don’t care wh’t the scr'pt s’s, i c'n’t do ’t ag'n.’

'fine. this time tmrw, swag-svierge-sempai?’

'ok sensei-chan'

hte end.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've gotten this far i have to both commend you and wonder why you're reading this right now  
> something i'd written for my best friend (at least at the time). i have no idea how to write a smut fic but gave it a shot  
> i'd typed "swedne" by accident. there went all hope this would be any degree of a serious fic


End file.
